Put On (Official Remix 2)
Lyrics Jeezy I put on... The Recession on the way hey but on another note Alot of soundin like Young tell 'em register to quote See I rolled them back to back like I'm registered to smoke Yea I got it on me now but I ain't registered to toke I put on for my city and I bought a blue -ghini Goddamnit just missed me, shoulda saw me shoulda seen me Do me a favor see them haters tell 'em +Picture Me Rollin'+ Same time watch them Feds take a, pic of me rollin' Got a phone call from 'Ye put my -libs on his song So 3 million like us goddamn I put 'em on I put on for my city yeah billboards everywhere See me before your flight land, see me before your bag claim Re-up in my city man you better check your bags man Shouts out to the Eastside yeah they play them bag games Southside boys will fly to your home Yeah they play them tag games Can't forget that Westside yeah they play them mask games How you forget the Northside, Don't know I stay high as hell 87 stickers too, y'all know I stay fly as hell I put on for my city yeah way before the contracts Trapstar step back might get you a contact Rap star no strap might just get your chain snatched Call young brain stacks might just get your chains back Call my name in the courtroom put me on blast Still shinin' on they ass yeah its Mr. Birthday Bash Verse:Ludacris You could ask Dallas, Austin or you could ask Recko way I kept the lights on in Atlanta and Goodie and Kast took a break And you say that he is or you could say that he that But one things for damn sure I put the city on my back And I ain't goin nowhere that movin money ain't changed them But the bolts were too small at the bank so I rearranged them These rappers around my way they got mo money than me I'm blinded of my own ice, but I got mo money to see And I ain't dissin I'm just spittin what I call is the truth So catch me ridin without that thang of witch you call is a roof I got the money in my palms like I call them the loof Cause I got make myself clear just like a bottle of proof And I can see right throw ya, don't let the mic fool ya Say the wrong words, and my clique my do ya So before you go running yo mouth and say some shit you regrate Well this is just a small verse so that these boys don't forget I Put On Verse:Jay-Z I put Marcy on the map, I put Brooklyn on my back I put Fab back on the charts, I put Biggie in my raps I put Nas with Def Jam, I let Diddy do my tracks I put on for my city that's a motherfucking fact I put Mike Jack on stage at Summer Jam Billie Jean I put Prodigy in his place on that Summer Jam screen I put Preme in my truck told him leave them streets alone I predicted jail would happen shit I tried to put him on All these niggaz taking credit for the work that I put in If you really put me on put yourself on then I put miles on that hoopdie I put hours in that kitchen Put that on my dick mama this is fact not fiction Feds were tryina build a case I was headed for conviction Til the greatest flow in the world put me on television I put on for my city so when I'm dead gone I got one last wish put my Yankee hat on Chorus:Jeezy I put on for my city, on, on for my city I put on for my city, on, on for my city Put on - Eastside Put on - Southside Put on - Westside Put on... Let's go(2x) West I feel like there’s still Niggas that owe me checks I feel like there’s still Bitches that owe me sex I feel like this But niggas don’t know the stress I lost the only girl In the world that know me best I got the money and the fame And that don’t mean sh!t I got the Jesus on a chain, Man that don’t mean sh!t Cause when the Jesus Pieces can’t bring me peace Sure I need just at least One of Russell’s nieces On…I let my nightmares go I put on,Everybody that I knew from the go I know hoes that was frontin When they knew he was broke They say damn, Yeasy Yeasy, you don’t Owe us no more You got that big fame homie, And you just changed on me You can ask big homie, Man the top so lonely I aint lyin So lonely I aint lyin Let me see What we have tonight (what we have tonight) I’m high as a satellite (satellite) I see those flashin lights (flashin lights) Cause every night (every night) I put on